Heretofore, a rotary electric machine has been known having a stator formed in an annular shape, and a rotor that is inserted rotatably in a center portion of the stator, and in which a rotating magnetic field is generated by coils that are wound in slots of the stator for causing the rotor to rotate.
As disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2011/055438, for example, the stator of the aforementioned rotary electric machine includes divided stator cores, in which an annular stator is divided into a plurality of fan-shaped segments, which are assembled together in an annular shape to constitute the stator. Respective teeth are formed in the divided stator core, and in slots, which are made up from the teeth, for example, rectangular conductors are installed, and the rectangular conductors are connected together electrically by formation of loops therein.
Further, after the rectangular conductors have been installed, the respective stator cores are assembled from an outer circumferential side toward and inner circumferential side thereof to thereby form an annular shape, and by positioning the outer circumferential region thereof in an annular housing, a structure is constituted in which the divided stator cores are held together integrally.